koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Sangoku Musou Blast/Officer Cards
Officer cards are used to form decks for combat. Up to four characters can be used at a time, and one card acts as the player's active avatar in battle. Players cannot customize their decks during the combat phase. Each card's efficiency is reliant on its rarity and level. Officers gain experience and levels by fusing with other cards. The higher the card's level is, the more experience the recipient acquires. Rarity determines each card's maximum possible level. Normal cards (N) are max at level 15, level 20 with rare ®, and level 30 with super rare (SR). The only exceptions are the Shuijing cards; these special cards are dedicated only to strengthening other characters. The most common method of obtaining cards is winning battles or fulfilling special missions. Completing every mission within a given scenario may reward the player with R cards. Another method is through three possible gacha roulettes. The first offers a single officer while the second yields 10 different ones. Both require orbs found in battle. Early versions of the game allowed players to see a preview of their prize once per day, giving them the option to cancel if the results proved undesirable. The third version is similar to the first one except that tickets are spent instead of orbs. SR cards can be obtained from all three roulettes but they live up to their rarity. The surest way to collect them is to purchase them at the card shop using in-game points earned from battles and discarded cards. Here are the ones up for sale. Wei Officers= |-|Wu Officers= |-|Shu Officers= |-|Other Officers= Players cannot obtain cards unless they have enough space in their inventory. Space can be made by fusing or selling cards or by using digital currency to purchase orbs. Awakening Method Maximum leveled officers can unlock their true potential by accessing battles in the Special Chapters section. Challenges change daily and must match the character's day of choice for them to awaken. Completing the process successfully modifies a card's border and doubles their level cap, giving them another opportunity to gain stat bonuses. Musou Attacks Musous function the same but undergo a cooldown period after one use. The range of each Musou varies between weapons and is only visible when used by the AI, giving players time to avoid incoming attacks or coordinate with allies. Some attacks last longer than others, while others have higher damage values or additional properties to compensate. The usage cost is the required number of Musou levels needed to use it. Skills Skills are special abilities used by reserve officers within the player's own team. Like Musou attacks, they undergo a cooldown period after one use and have their own Musou consumption rate. Recovery= ::Replenishes health. |-|Attack= ::Instantly hurts enemies or destroys obstacles. |-|Buff= ::Beneficial status ailments. |-|Miscellaneous= ::Other abilities. Team Effects Team effects are passive abilities players which can be beneficial depending on faction affiliation. Officer List The stat values of each officer are listed in this order: initial stats ▶ max level stats ▶ max level stats after awakening. Wei Officers= |-|Wu Officers= |-|Shu Officers= |-|Jin Officers= |-|Other Officers= Category:Gameplay